Who's in your Bed?
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: Maureen Johnson wakes up one morning, only to find a surprise in her bed. Rated T, Oneshot. R&R!


**I don't own. A/n: This one popped into my head at a convenient time. Interesting scenario, maybe? I could see Maureen getting drunk amnesia. ;)**

The first thing Maureen Johnson felt when she woke up was a dull, pounding ache tearing through her skull. She groaned inwardly and stretched her legs out a bit, not wanting to open her eyes for fear of the harsh morning light burning her retinas. She tried to conjure up memories from the night before, the obvious reason for her headache, but nothing came. She must have gotten pretty drunk last night, and Maureen was usually very good at holding her liquor, so that was saying something.

She cautiously opened one eye, letting the bright morning light in. She opened the other one and blinked. As she reached out to stretch her arms, her hand hit a body. Maureen froze.

Had she taken someone home last night? Stupid, stupid Maureen...It could be anyone! It could be...Maureen's eyes widened when she saw that it was a girl.

_Wow._

She had never, ever slept with another woman before, so she was very surprised. She gently yanked on the sheet that was covering the woman, and Maureen saw that she was naked.

_Uh-oh. Sometimes I really surprise myself._

The woman rolled over and gave an endearing little squeak. She moved closer to Maureen in her sleep and cuddled up to her shoulder.

_Aww. She's cute. _Maureen thought to herself. She couldn't help smiling. She felt the woman's cheek on her shoulder and she could feel the steady thrumming of her heartbeat. An electric jolt shot through Maureen without warning, and she immediately felt a strong connection to this woman whose name she couldn't even remember.

Maureen took the opportunity to gaze at her, taking in her features and smelling the faint scent of lavender. The woman was unusually gorgeous, with mocha-colored skin that looked so good and chocolatey...she could almost taste it. Her round eyes were closed, and her shoulder-length, corkscrew-curly hair fell across her cheek like a curtain. The woman's nose was cute, and it made Maureen want to kiss it.

The thing Maureen liked the most out of all these beautiful features were the woman's lips, which were full and had a faint trace of a smile on them. She breathed in and out, sighing adorably every so often.

Maureen smiled. She was very confused and had never felt this way about a woman before (especially a woman she had sort of never met), but she welcomed the feelings. As long as she was happy, why should she care who she was attracted to?

She realized that she was practically falling for the sleeping beauty, and she didn't even know her. Hell, all she knew about this woman was that she made cute noises and had yummy-looking skin!

She continued to watch her, transfixed by the sleeping figure beside her. As she looked at those lips again, she decided to try something out. She scooted in closer and tilted her face down. She could feel the woman's breath on her upper lip. She cautiously and gently pressed her lips to the other woman's, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when they met. She brought her face back up to the still (miraculously, after that) sleeping girl, and ran the back of her hand up and down the smooth skin. Then she pulled away and gazed at her.

Slowly, the woman's eyelids fluttered open, and she smiled when her gaze landed on Maureen.

Maureen's heart melted at the smile. "Hi," she whispered, her hangover magically disappearing.

"Hi." The woman answered in a husky, kind of sexy voice. She reached out and brushed away a strand of Maureen's hair.

"So," the mystery woman said again, eyes still on Maureen. "Last night..." She giggled.

Maureen raised her eyebrows. She must have been good. Well, duh. Maureen Johnson was always good! "You remember it?" she asked.

The woman nodded, perplexed. "You don't?"

Maureen shook her head.

"Then why aren't you screaming and jumping up and down like a maniac, asking me who I am and why the hell i'm in your bed?" She asked, her voice rising a bit. "Are you that used to bringing women home?" She scooted away from Maureen.

"I was going to, honestly. But then I looked at you, and...I watched you sleep. For awhile. And I felt...I don't know. You're so beautiful. And I don't normally bring people home, ever, so you must have been pretty special." Maureen said honestly.

The woman smiled. "Well, neither do I. I've never had a one-night stand before."

Maureen swallowed hard at the words. "One-night stand" sounded so sleazy...

"Do you remember my name?" She asked, amused.

Maureen shook her head.

"Joanne," she whispered.

Maureen smiled. She liked that name. She tried it out in her head, picturing herself screaming it. Perfect.

"Maureen," Maureen replied.

"Yeah, I remember." Joanne said, giggling again. Maureen laughed.

They were both silent as they looked into each others' eyes for a beat.

Joanne bit her lip. "Can I...can I kiss you?" She asked.

Maureen grinned. "You definitely did more than that last night, apparently, so i'll say yes," she pulled Joanne to her, eager to feel what she was missing out on remembering.

Joanne was an amazing kisser, and Maureen suspected that she was probably a strict lesbian, by then way she softly took Maureen's bottom lip between her own, running her tongue across it.

Maureen slowly peeled the sheet off of Joanne, gasping when she saw the rest of her beautiful mocha body revealed. Was this what she had been missing out on all these years, being with men?

Joanne tsked at her in a teasing way. "No, ma'am. I'm afraid that I can't let you do that if you don't even remember anything about me except my name."

Maureen's face fell.

"But," Joanne said, taking Maureen's hand in hers, "We can go out for breakfast right now and we can re-learn everything."

Maureen smiled. "I'd like that, Joanne."

She had a feeling that this would be the beginning of a beautiful...er, friendship.

**Hah. Strict lesbian. I couldn't think of another way to say it.**

**...well YAY for strict lesbians !!**


End file.
